Percy and Annabeth
by Annie Dolnar
Summary: Percy is having dreams about Annabeth, and those dreams are causing him to sleepwalk all over the place. Annabeth knows, but she is torn between loving Luke and loving Percy. Who will she choose? -MAY NOT EVER BE FINISHED-
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the Olympians- Percy and Annabeth

Percy POV

I was nodding off. Nodding off in the middle of a ceremony and it was my wedding. Sound familiar? This happens all the time.

Then I hear Annabeth's name, and my ears perk up. I notice she's wearing a veil. I'm suddenly listening with everything I've got. She goes up to the platform and stands in front of me. I'm baffled. The ceremony continues like normal and then after we say 'I do' Chiron says, "You may kiss the bride".

I lean in towards her and pull the veil off to find…

Grover?

"Percy! Please let go of me and wake up! Don't do that! I'm warning you, Percy, if you keep this up I'm getting Chiron!"

I immediately woke up to find myself standing in front of Grover in my nightclothes (which are a pair of boxers). I looked like I was about to kiss him.

I backed away slowly.

"Percy, what the heck is wrong with you? You've done this ten times now!" he wailed. "I don't think I can go through one more night with you sleep walking and moaning!"

"Sorry, Grover. It's probably Aphrodite making me dream of…" I stopped myself. I hadn't told Grover I was in love with Annabeth. Should I? No, Grover could repeat anything to Chiron, and Chiron would probably laugh until the Gods became tired of it and shut him up. But I had to tell some one!

"Grover, I think I like-"

"Oh Gods, Percy, go put some clothes on!" I heard Annabeth yell. I blushed so deeply that I think Grover thought I was sick.

"He was sleepwalking again, Annabeth. And this time he was moaning-"

"Grover!" I said angrily. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Percy. See you later Annabeth!" Grover said.

"Grover," I said when Annabeth was out of range. "I think I'm in love with Annabeth."

"Well, that's no surprise," Grover said sadly.

"You sound sad about this," I pointed out.

"Annabeth still likes Luke," Grover muttered.

"That Kronos-loving turd!" I yelled.

"Shhhhh!" Grover said. "People are still asleep."

"I knew that," I muttered. "I think I'm going to go get dressed…"

"Be my guest," Grover said.

I immediately ran back to my cabin and threw on a T-Shirt and a pair of shorts. To be truthful, I'd had this dream over and over for a long time now, and I was getting tired of waking up about to kiss something.

Before Grover first intercepted me, I'd run into a tree, and before that I'd kissed the toilet. Aphrodite seemed to like taunting me, unless Hermes knew and he was the one giving me dreams. I wasn't exactly sure because Aphrodite was the Goddess of love, but Hermes was the God of dreams.

"Someday I'm going to accidentally intercept Annabeth while I'm asleep, and then what?" I muttered to myself. "She gets up early enough to watch me run amok moaning her name. If she's already seen me, I think I'll just fall down and die now."

Annoyed at myself, I left the cabin and went off to get an early breakfast.

Annabeth POV

I was a little freaked out when I saw Percy kiss a tree a couple of weeks ago, no doubt about that. Percy didn't seem like the type to go after tree nymphs, and I didn't quite want him to be, either. So, like a child of Athena would, I decided to watch him in the mornings and find out. I always had on my invisibility cap, and I always followed close behind him every time he went sleepwalking. The first time I heard him moan my name, though; I thought he knew I was there. I was just about to explain why I was following him when he moaned again, eyes closed and all.

"I love you, Annabeth," he'd said.

I was in total shock. I couldn't move. That was the first time Grover intercepted him. Poor, poor Grover. Percy almost kissed him, like he's almost done ten times now. I've thought about intercepting him and seeing what he'd do if he woke up to find me sitting there, but I have the feeling he would kiss me before he woke up, because I can't shake people as hard as Grover can, and he would easily overpower me. Especially then, I think he'd be embarrassed, and I would, too. So I never have.

I'm torn between two, Percy and Luke. I know Luke's in there somewhere, and Percy, well, Percy's Percy. It's been like this for a long time now, and I don't think I can take it any longer.

Now, however, he's going back to his cabin. No, I did not let him talk privately with Grover. I threw my cap back on and ran after them.

I heard the whole conversation. Not only did I find out that he loved me and he really knew it, I found out it was obvious. I followed Percy into his cabin, and heard everything he said alone, too.

Sometimes I wish I were some one else…

Grover POV

Don't get me wrong. Percy's an awesome guy, but when your best buddy starts trying to kiss you in his sleepwalking, you know you have to say something, because he needs help. A lot of help. So I went to Chiron.

Of course I knew he would kill me if I went to Chiron, but too late. I went there anyway. He's going to kill me now.

When I told Chiron, he was quiet at first. Then he burst out laughing, and did not stop until Mr. D came in and asked what his problem was.

"Percy has been sleepwalking and trying to kiss Grover," Chiron spluttered. "Apparently, he's been moaning Annabeth's name."

Mr. D sighed. "I always knew this would happen. Some one please go get the emergency door. It won't open until 7 am."

"I'll go get it, sir." Chiron said, and he galloped gracefully out of the room.

"Now, Grover," Mr. D said. "I have to speak with Percy, if you don't think he'll mind, although he doesn't really have a choice. Would you go get him please?"

So here I am knocking on Percy's cabin door when Annabeth pops up out of nowhere.

"He's gone to get breakfast," she told me.

"Thanks," I said, and left to go get him. "This is going to take a bit of explaining," he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Please don't get up my butt about it. **

Ok, i know you have all been waiting for this, but i bet you don't have homework on TAKS testing days.(Meaning you don't have homework the day before you take the extremely important test that depends on whether or not you pass a grade.)

**CHAPTER 2**

**Percy POV**

I was minding my own business and eating my cocopuffs when Grover anxiously came up to me and said Mr. D wanted to see me about how neat my cabin was.

Grover always was a bad lier.

"Grover, really, why does Mr. D want to see me?" I asked, feeling nervous.

"Mr. D isn't going to be seeing you today, Seeweed Brain," said a voice behind me. I just found seven half-bloods that don't know who they are, and they are very powerful. Come on."

Annabeth pulled me out of my chair and up half-blood hill before i could protest. Then I didn't protest, because there, sitting with six five-year-olds was Nico di Angelo, panting and puffing.

"Oh, it's you," he said, giving me this look that plainly said he still wanted to see me dead. "What are you doing here?"

"Nico, Bianca's death really wasn't Percy's fault. Plus, you never took her gift."

I realized i still had the little Hades figurine in my pocket; i immediatly took it out.

"Nico, please take it. Bianca wanted you to have it."

Nico hessitated, but he took it anyway. "I gave up on Myth o' Magic a long time ago," he said. "But i guess, since this is a last gift from my sister..."

"Nico, what's going on?" one of the five-year-olds asked. "Why is this boy makeing you sad?"

"Nothing, Cory," Nico said. Then he turned to me and Annabeth. He looked like he'd aged a lot since we las saw him, like he was no longer nine, but thirteen. I realized he must've had to grow up fast to be able to take care of six five-year-old half bloods.

Nico looked from me to Annabeth, then began to tell his story.

**Nico POV**

I couldn't believe it when I saw camp half blood again. I'd been trying to get there for months. But when i saw Percy, memories of Bianca rushed through me. Percy looked pained, though. I guessed he really hadn't had control over Bianca, because nobody ever had.

After I got over my shock and took back my figurine, I began my story.

"After I ran off, I remembered the hotel i stayed at before we went to Westover. I remembered it'd been free, so i went there to stay for a while.

"However, it didn't take long for me to notice me friends that had been there when i first came a couple of years ago were still there, and they hadn't aged. They were still there, and they said hi to me as if i'd never left. One of them, my friend Darrin, even did a secret handshake with me; the one we'd thought of so long ago. It took all i had to remember it, even though he thought it had been yesterday. And then i remembered these six.

"See, Bianca would watch them while their parents were out doing other things around the cassino. She would talk to me about them, and tell me how strange they were. Cory could sleep in a fire. Amy only hangs out with her girl friends and once when we all helpd hands to cross the street, she accidently made Cory and Kate, who were holding hands change what they were wearing, and suddenly the looked as if they were about to have a mini marraige and Amy immediatly changed their clothes back. KayVon seemed to see ancient monsters every time he looked out the window, and could make food grow whenever he was hungry wherever he was. Lisa was so beautiful that every guy in the hotel bowed face down to her. Kate literally shines, and she can sing so well for a kindergardener that people forgot they were playing games. She can also play a bunch of instruments. But James... He's a differents story." Nico nudged a little boy with bright silver hair, the color of the moon. "James can shoot a bow and arrow really well, and he loves to hunt. Once we got him out of the cassino, he was able to keep us far away from monsters. I don't know what to make of him."

James stepped forward a bit, his eyes glinting. "I can tell them my story," he said.

"OK," Nico muttered. "I'll go bring these other kids to Chiron. These five have already been claimed, during our journey here."

"Who is who?" Annabeth asked.

"The one with the sunny hair -Kate- is a daughter of Apollo. The little one with the bad knees that was talking to me a moment ago is Cory. Cory is a son of Hephaestus. Lisa is a daugher of Aphrodite, and you can tell who she is. Amy is the one who looks depresed, and keeps telling me she should never have been born. She is a daughter of Hera. Lastly, KayVon is a son of Demeter, and i'll leave you to figure out who James is."

"_Amy is a daughter of Hera??" _Percy and Annabeth exclaimed.

"Yes. Hera got jealous a long time ago, before the war, that Zeus went along having kids whenever he felt like it, so one day she came down to look for him. It was then she met Amy's dad, a preacher that married off couples often. He was a marraige counselor. Hera forgot all about Zeus and her anger and had an affair herself, and even now she loves Amy to death. Hermes gave her a message along the way, saying that Hera was proud of her and not to be sad that she was born. Of course, Amy is still here and wishing her mother never had an affair, but now she has this..." Nico motioned Amy to step up.

Amy was wearing a little ring of white flowers on her head, and when she touched Percy and Annabeth ever so softy, Percy quickly turned to Annabeth and exclaimed. "Will you marry me?"

Nico burst out laughing and Amy, smiling, let go of both of them.

Percy made a face. "That was so not funny."

"Ah, well, Amy and Lisa do it all the time. When Lisa feels like watching a love story bloom, she makes the two fall in love and if it isn't an affair and the man hasn't proposed fast enough, she can make him suddenly propose and her suddenly say yes. But it's not like she makes the two fall in love. She just makes them suddenly get married with no clue how or why. Anyways, back to James. I'm taking the other kids over to the Big House."

**James POV**

When Nico left, i stepped forward to tell my story.

"See, my mother didn't like me much, at least at first. But for five years she kept me a secret. She raised me and took care of me until i turned five, and then she dropped me off at Lotus. Still, she taught me how to survive in the wild and keep away from monsters. She even gave me one of her wolves, Noocoh."

Percy and Annabeth looked amazed when they noticed Noocoh, who was loyally sitting at my side.

"One thing to know about me: I am immortal. My mother made me immortal as soon as i turned five. She wanted me to stay young, so i wouldn't obtain the stupidity of other boys. I have been around for many, many centuries, and i've seen a lot. The Lotus Cafe was built in 1542, but back then it was just a bath house. Nobody ever wanted to leave, because it had everything you could think of. Eventually, however, it was destroyed in 1689. You see, one hero found out about it and set out to destroy it. This was the original they destroyed.

"The Lotus Casino reapeared in 1942 in Los Angelas, California. That was when my mother finally decided to drop me off. Before she left, though, she told me the story of how i came to be.

"Aparently, she had been hunting with Orion, a hero, and her mother. There had been one night when they were sitting together, under the stars... Mother said she didn't know what was happening until it happend, and by then it was too late. She told me that the next day, Orion turned out to be different then what she had thought, and declared that he would slay every animal on Earth, which angered Gaia. Mother told me that Gaia killed my father in anger, and that in her agony, my mother begged Zeus to put him in the stars.

"Zeus put my father in a constelation, and my mother dissapeared for a year. That was when she found she was pregnant. My mom pretended she was just in greif, when really she needed to keep me a secret. She thought Zeus would be angry with her, so she told her hunters that I was to stay with them because i was a different boy than the rest. The hunters never questioned her, so i was kept secret.

"Nobody but my mother and I know she broke her promise. I don't even know if she remembers me."

**Percy POV**

I stared at James in shock.

He had to be lieing. There was no way Artemis would have had a baby, especially a boy. She would have killed him. This was just insane.

But if he wasn't lieing, then he had to be hidden. Just like Nico's birth father had to be kept a secret, so did James's birth mother. I looked at Annabeth, and she nodded. James had to say he was undetermined, or else he would not be able to stay here.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey yall! **

**XD **

**I'm sorry I hardly ever update, but.. I promised an update for all of my stories by this Saturday, and if I promised then I promised. And I have been thinking. I know how the story will go now. :D Yay! Me gots a PLOT! XD**

**Soo I do not own PJO. And I have "grown up" about the, ah, Fanfiction writing thing. I know how to bold things and all, I know more grammar, I hope I spelled grammar right.. But other than that, I am fine myself. :D **

**I bet you all know Mr. D will be MAD. Or you think he will be mad.. Also, the "secret door" has nothing to do with Percy and Annabeth, so don't you freak out. Dionysus had to get somewhere, and, well... Secret doors can move people from place to place. :D **

**Also I am adding Juniper in here because she and Grover will live happily ever after, the end. :D Nah, i just love Gruniper. It's sooo cannon it hurts.**

**I had to chang it up a bit, you see, because we know more now than we did.. I plan on finishing this story before the next book comes out. :D And if Percy and Annabeth don't end up together, I shall stab some one. **

**Just... think of this story as AFTER Battle of the Labrinth. However you spell it. **

**You'll see. :D**

**Percy and Annabeth- Torn Between two. **

**Chapter 3- I Go On A Slimy Diet**

**Percy POV**

It was right about then that I heard Grover yelp.

He came running toward me like there was no tomorrow. "Percy! Dionysus, remember? He had to go somewhere, but... You KNOW he'll be back soon. Also... Apollo is here."

I groaned. Apollo would have seen and heard everything James told us, and would want to see Kate, his most powerful daughter. I knew Dionysus would be practically insane with anger if I wasn't there when he was, so I ran down to the big house.

"See you later, Seaweed Brain!" I tried to yell goodbye back, but it caught in my throat.

When Grover and I arrived at the big house, only Nico, five of the five year old half-bloods, and Chiron were there. He was studying them intently.

"Well," he said, " I never thought it was possible. Five halfbloods, all discovered as halfbloods at the age of five."

"Well, technically, I'm seventy-four," Kate said matter-of-factly. "But I feel five."

"And I'm eighty-six," Cory said.

"I'm sixty-seven," Amy piped in.

"I'm fifty-eight," said little KayVon.

"I'm twenty-two," Lisa said while smiling very big. Everyone looked at her.

"Oh, fine, I'm a hundred and two. I just like to pretend I'm in my twenties..."

This sounded pretty weird coming from a five year old, but Chiron didn't seem quite surprised. "Where have you all been?" he asked them.

"The Lotus Casino," Nico told him. "The same place Bianca and I ended up at, a very long time ago, for many years, though it felt like only a week."

"Ah.. So they are definetly not immortal?"

"James is," Kate said, almost proudly. "He was immortal before he came to Lotus."

"Who is James?" Chiron asked her, surprised this time. Nico bit his lip.

"Well... I was hoping to tell you about him later, since he's immortal..."

"That might be a good idea," Chiron said. "Where is he, though?"

"Annabeth is with him," I said.

"Good, good... Nico, Grover, would you mind showing these new campers to their cabins?"

"Of course," Grover said.

"Sure," Nico said. He had this totally lost look on his face, like he was in another world. "Lisa, KayVon, come with me. Kate, Cory, Amy, go with Grover."

Grover, Nico, and the tiny campers, who would probably be year-rounders, left.

"Percy," Chiron said when we were alone. "Grover told Mr. D and I some things..."

"Oh no," I said, my mind immediately jumping to James before I realized it was impossible for Grover to have known anyway.

Chiron smiled. "If you needed something to keep you from _sleepwalking_, all you had to do was ask..."

I suddenly was thinking of various ways to kick Grover's fury behind.

"I thought Mr. D was going to speak to me?" I said, because I wasn't sure what else to say.

"He will when he gets back, although it's nothing important. It's part of his job, actually..."

"Oh brother..." I moaned.

"Oh sister!" said a voice behind me. I whirled around.

"Apollo?" I asked, a little creeped out by the grin he had on his face.

"I have a-" he began, but I stopped him with a very loud chorus of 'Mary had a Little Lamb'. I had an idea of what he was about to say before he almost said it. Chiron and Apollo stared at me, both surprised I had had the nerve to interrupt a god. But I knew that if I didn't take a risk with Apollo, I might have problems with Artemis later. Apollo narrowed his eyes at me. I had the feeling he wanted to blast me off the face of the Earth, but then he said, "Chiron, would you mind going inside for a second?"

Chiron wheeled himself inside immediately.

"Er, sorry Apollo," I said," I just think that Artemis might not be happy if-"

"Nah, that's OK. I forgot Chiron was here, for one thing." Then he smiled and said quietly, "I have a nephew... Purly by blood! Good gods, do you know how crazy that sounds? Me, with a nephew!" He laughed. "Boy, that kid will be _spoiled_..."

"Apollo, if you bother Artemis about this, you know she'll get very angry with you, me, her son, and maybe Annabeth too. Please don't go yelling it out to the world."

Apollo stared at me. "If that's a prayer, I wasn't going to bother my sister _anyway_, because I really like this kid and don't want him blasted to smitherines, even though I'm kind of the reason his father died in the first place, but if that's an order, then I still won't bother Artemis, but I WILL blast YOU to smitherines for trying to give me orders. Clear as mud?"

"It's a prayer," I said, because I did not want to die. Apollo laughed again.

"See you later then. I'm going to see Katie."

And he dissapeared.

Chiron wheeled himself back out just as Mr. D came wadling back to the big house.

"Where is the boy James?" he asked immediately and I thought I was about to die again because Dionysus might know too.

"Why," I asked.

"The moon goddess wants him to stay in cabin eight."

Chiron stared at him. "But... Why?"

"She did not tell me, nor did I have to stupidity to ask an angry goddess. Hermes was busy; she couldn't go to him. Go find him and bring him to cabin eight."

"OK..." Chiron said. I thought this must be a very confusing day for him.

"Peter," Mr. D said when Chiron was gone. He looked delighted for some reason.

"Yes, sir?" I said, trying to stay calm. Dionysus was acting as if it was his lucky day.

"You know what keeps people from sleep-walking?"

"No, sir," I said truthfully.

"Slugs."

I stared at him, totaly forgetting he was a god. "What?"

"Slugs, Peter! You must go on a diet of slugs! Haha!"

I suddenly understood why Dionysus was so happy. He was going to be able to make me suffer.

"What good would slugs do?" I asked, wondering if he just wanted to poisen me.

"Slugs, boy, have ALWAYS been the best cure for sleepwalking! In order to keep from sleepwalking, you must eat only slugs for a whole week. And then you will only have all slugs for lunch, for a week. Then, for two more weeks, you must eat one slug every night before you go to bed."

I couldn't believe this was happenning. Dionysus was grinning like Christmas had com early, he was allowed to drink wine again, and he had been allowed to go back to Olympus all in one day. There was no way he was going to make me eat _slugs_... But then again, what if I intercepted Annabeth while sleepwalking?

I sighed in defeat. "When do the slugs work?"

"When the four weeks are over."

My jaw dropped. "No way. I have to eat slugs for four weeks before I stop sleep walking?"

Dionysus gave me a joyfull "Yep!"

"But..."

"You your diet tomorrow morning. Now run along now, I am in too good a mood to have it spoiled by you."

I wanted to say that I was the reason he was in a good mood anyway, but I decided against it and ran off.

**A/N: This chapter got cut in half... **

**I promised I would have it out before the end of the month.... which means I have thirty minutes to fix grammar and spelling mistakes. Yikes... Next chapter coming tomorrow... Depending on how long it takes to finish it. Technically, it would be tomorrow in like 30 minutes, so...**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Ok, guys. This story will be deleted tomorrow, no doubt, because of how awful it is. I went through and reread it today, and _seriously?_ "You must go on a diet of slugs! Haha!"

Okay, maybe it was a little funny. But I'll never continue it, and I think I was actually trying to be serious when I was writing it. If I continued it, it would be a comeplete comedy, where I was actually trying to be funny, and I am NOT funny when I try to be. So unless someone wants to take this thing over like a spaceship full of aliens takes over earth, this'll be deleted tomorrow. Email me if you don't want me to delete it, if for some awful reason you want to continue it.

See? Aliens take over earth... THAT'S how not-funny I am. :(

***~UPDATE~***

**Alright, I get it XD I won't delete it, but I may rewrite it, so keep an eye out for rewrites of chapters 1-3. **


End file.
